Ouate de phoque
by Macarousse
Summary: Quand un rouquin ladonien est amoureux d'un gamin à tresses. Quand un hongkongais est mis de côté par un norvégien. Ca donne ça. LadoGel. NorIce. One sided HongIce. /o/


**Bonjour/Bonsoir.**

**Pastaper. Surtout. Pas taper. Moi avait envie d'écrire un LadoGel. LADOGEL. Le gel pour les ados /PAN/. En plusieurs parties, parce que j'ai la flemme. Oui. Et surtout on m'envoie rien à la face.**

**Bonne lectuuuuuure.**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Anders ?

_ Hein qui que moi ? Rien. Rien. »

Nataniel haussa un sourcil. Son petit cousin agissait bizarrement, ces derniers temps. Et là, il venait simplement de faire tomber un bout de son gâteau sur son pantalon, en regardant fixement en direction de la porte du réfectoire. Nataniel avait beau tourner la tête pour essayer de voir de quoi il s'agissait, il ne voyait que la marée d'élèves du lycée, rien de bien intéressant. Par contre il arrêta d'essayer de voir ce qui intéressait Anders quand son propre grand frère croisa son regard. Irk. Retour assiette.

Anders aussi était très intéressé subitement par le contenu de sa petite assiette de gâteau. Il leva à peine les yeux quand Peter lui chipa son dernier morceau de pain. Faut dire qu'il était dans ses pensées profondes, le rouquin. Fai, à la même table que les trois pâlots de peau trouvait le comportement des deux nordiques plutôt étrange. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à décider lequel il allait emmerder. Choix cornélien, et tant qu'à faire, pourquoi pas les deux ? Suffit de savoir ce qui les perturbe autant.

Pour Nataniel, c'était pas compliqué, comme c'était son meilleur pote, il avait vite fait de voir ce qui pouvait le titiller, celui-là. Quelques coups d'œil et il eut vite fait de remarquer le regard insistant et pas du tout discret du grand frère de ce dernier, qui semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour son cadet, alors même que son cher danois l'asticotait à côté. Y'avait pétard sous oreiller, totalement. Bim, trouvé.

« Bah alors Nat, y'a ton grand frère il a l'air de vouloir, genre, te causer par télépathie.

_ Ranafout'.

_ T'es genre cruel avec ton bro'.

_ M'en fous, bordel.

_ Nat-chou est pas d'humeur.

_ Sans blagues.

_ Belle-frère il fait la gueule.

_ Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus toi ! Et j'suis pas ton beauf' !

_ Bah non, t'ma belle-frère.

_ Long… Chut. Ça va pas recommencer.

_ Vous avez qu'à pas faire comme mes pigeons et appeler direct la cigogne.

_ Mais la ferme, pour la quarante-troisième fois, NON, on a rien fait à l'anniversaire de Peter, OK ?

_ C'est ça, puis Monique elle a passé sous Puffin. Ca par contre, j'espère que c'est pas vrai. »

De quoi agacer l'islandais, vite, et bien, vous mettez les jumeaux Tao l'un à côté de l'autre, et Nataniel pète une coche. Il prit son plateau à moitié finit et partit sans demander son reste. Sauf que fail. Il revint même pas deux minutes après, rouge comme une brique et récupéra son sac qu'il avait laissé au pied de sa chaise. Comme sortie on fait mieux.

Fai roula des yeux, si prévisible, ce gars-là. Maintenant qu'il avait bien agacé son ami qui était parti pour bouder une bonne partie de l'après-midi, il allait pouvoir s'attaquer au cousin de ce dernier. De la même trempe, l'ego surdimensionné et le sourire en plus, Anders était moins facile à agacer, et c'était le challenge du jour du hongkongais. Avec peut-être l'aide du petit blond aux gros sourcils, ils allaient le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Anders, par contre, n'avait même pas capté que son cousin était reparti bouder, sinon il l'aurait suivi pour l'emmerder encore plus. Faut dire que le rouquin se vante d'en savoir bien plus que Nataniel sur certains sujets, alors même qu'il avait un an de moins. On dit merci le safe search désactivé sur Internet. Nataniel, lui, il touchait pas au pc, à part pour Skype et quelques sites pas intéressants. Anders, lui, il avait Google.

A la pause de quinze heures, Anders et Peter retrouvèrent Long, assis à côté de Nataniel et Fai, occupés à se chamailler, comme d'habitude. Cette fois, le hongkongais avait décidé de chatouiller l'islandais. Cris et tapes dans la tronche accueillirent les deux gamins de seconde. D'autres cris retentirent à côté des trois de première. Ils purent alors éviter un jet de peinture bleue. Amy et Sven se battaient encore. Toujours des problèmes de différends artistiques, ça finissait souvent en l'un qui jetait de la peinture sur l'autre. Cette fois, c'était Amy qui avait vidé sa gouache sur le pauvre Sven qui en avait plein les cheveux, du coup. Aussi, on a pas idée d'avoir des tresses de trois kilomètres. Curieusement, Anders se porta directement volontaire pour aider le tressé à aller nettoyer les dégâts. Curiosité qui n'échappa pas à Peter, qui casa ça dans un coin de sa tête.

Fai finit par lâcher Nataniel après un énième coup de coude, mais le garda possessivement dans ses bras, zyeutant son frère qui se donnait encore en spectacle en essayant d'apprivoiser un pigeon qui passait dans la cour. L'islandais, néanmoins, se détacha bien vite quand un blond à la barrette fit irruption dans la cour pavée. Haussement de sourcil hongkongais. Depuis quand il n'avait plus droit à un câlin, d'abord ?

Mystère et boule de gomme, mais il fut coupé dans ses réflexions hautement philosophiques par Peter, qui lui chuchota un truc très intéressant à l'oreille. Fai Tao le troll allait entrer en action, ceci était annoncé par le sourire en coin qu'il venait d'afficher. On plaignait d'avance la victime.

Nouvelle heure de cours pour tout le monde, heure que Fai passa à dessiner des trucs pas très catholiques sur le cahier d'un Nataniel qui n'en avait rien à foutre. Etonnamment. D'habitude, il prenait une belle teinte rouge et arrachait la page en bredouillant que Fai était con, que c'était pas possible autrement, et nia nia nia, on vous passe les détails chiants. Mais c'était pas drôle. C'était mieux d'être pote avec Nat' quand il rougissait et faisait pas la grève des contacts physiques, quoi.

A la sortie, Fai était toujours un peu préoccupé par le comportement de son pote, parce que voilà, c'est pas à son avantage, tout ça. Mais il oublia un instant ses problèmes personnels quand il vit Anders porter un chevalet pour aider Sven. Etrange, parce que le rouquin était pas réputé pour sa serviabilité. Direct il l'empoigna par le bras et, suivis par Long, ils s'isolèrent dans un coin du parc, laissant Sven taper la causette avec Amy, Nataniel et Solveig, la sœur de ce dernier.

« Alors, Anders, tu te la joues genre serviteur de ces dames ?

_ J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, oh.

_ J'sais pas, mais quand Jean-Jacques il veut se taper Monique il tourne autour comme tu fais avec Sven.

_ … Sauf que j'suis pas un pigeon.

_ On s'en fout, genre, t'es amoureux, toi. Ça se voit genre, comme les sourcils sur le front à Peter.

_ … A ce point ?

_ Ça se voit même plus que bro qui tourne autour de mister Macareux.

_ … La ferme bro.

_ Il a pas tort, là.

_ On parle de toi, Anders.

_ AH ! T'as pas nié !

_ Ok. J'avoue si tu avoues, genre.

_ J'avoue, j'aime bien Sven. Aboule les aveux, maintenant.

_ T'aimes bien, genre, bien ?

_ Genre comme Berwald kiffe Tino, ça te va ?

_ Ouais. Bien, on va t'aider alors, genre.

_ Hop hop. Aveux.

_ … Bon. Ok. J'aime bien Nat-chou, ça te va ?

_ Bien, genre, bien ?

_ Bien genre comme tu kiffes Sven.

_ Merci. »

Et sur ces mots, Anders sortit son téléphone avec le dictaphone en route, et s'occupa d'envoyer le fichier audio à Peter, sous le regard effaré du hongkongais qui essaya de récupérer le téléphone. Trop tard. Anders était un geek, un vrai, qui surfait plus vite que la musique. Long était pas là pour l'aider en plus, il était en pleine discussion avec un pigeon.

« Bro, t'aurais pu genre, l'en empêcher.

_ Désolé, Paulette avait besoin d'un conseil.

_ … Pfft. Alors Anders, t'as prévu, genre, de séduire Sven comment ?

_ Bah, euh, j'sais pas… En lui envoyant un cœur sur Skype ?

_ … T'es con. Faut genre, être romantique.

_ Parce que j'vais t'écouter alors que ça fait deux ans que tu tournes autour du même mec sans rien lui dire ?

_ … Même pas ! Un an et demi, genre !

_ C'la même, tu crains.

_ Faut y aller en douceur avec Nat-chou.

_ A ce train-là il aura trouvé quelqu'un que tu resteras tout seul, du con. Bref.

_ T'façon bro il a raison, faut être romantique, prends exemple sur Bernard, il a chanté pour faire la cour à Dolly.

_ … J'sais pas chanter.

_ Ecris-lui un poème.

_ Ah ça je sais !

_ J'peux genre, en douter ?

_ Non. Ecoute. Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues, si quelque chose bouge, tu lui fous un poing dans les deux yeux ! »

Romantisme à la nordique, facepalm hongkongais puissance deux. C'était loin d'être gagné. Après quelques nouvelles parlementations, les trois trouvèrent la preuve d'amour pas dure à faire pour Anders : une sculpture. Il savait bien faire avec l'argile. C'est donc en courant qu'il se mit au boulot, embarquant le chevalet de Sven pour se donner une excuse pour aller chez lui lui ramener. Les deux Tao retournèrent près du groupe. Nataniel partait devant, refusant de causer plus que de coutume, surveillant à droite à gauche comme s'il avait peur qu'un truc lui tombe dessus.

« Eh, Solveig, tu sais, ce qu'il a genre, Nat ?

_ Hm ? Oh, je crois, mais j'sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le raconter partout.

_ Pourquoi ? Il me boude, genre ?

_ Non. J'crois pas, ou alors il fait des bruits bizarres quand il boude.

_ … Des bruits bizarres ?

_ Ouais. J'crois avec Björn ils ont genre refait la scène de Rose et Jack dans Titanic. Pour le club de théâtre, je crois.

_ … Ils jouent Shakespeare, au club.

_ Ah bah, ils ont dû la faire pour de vrai, ça expliquerait pourquoi une latte du lit à Nat' est cassée. »

Sur le cul, enfin pas littéralement, Fai s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin. Anders avait donc raison ? Il se serait fait devancer dans la course au cœur de l'islandais ? Et par le frère de ce dernier, en plus ? C'était quoi ce délire encore ?


End file.
